Sombre pensée
by ophe.b
Summary: un receuil de OS pour découvrir les pensées de certains personnages. (Ne suis pas obligatoirement le film). Mention de mort sans être vraiment précis.
1. Avertissement

Avertissements

Chers lecteurs, je me renouvelle dans une nouvelle fiction. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. D'habitude je fais plus dans l'humour, la parodie, la romance… mais cette fois ci, je vais vous étonner avec ce nouveau registre, qui est tout bonnement du drama…

Je n'ai pas trouvé comment le nommé sinon.

Dans cette fanfic, nous plongeons au cœur des émotions des personnages d'Harry Potter. Comme le nom l'indique ce n'est pas tout rose, c'est sombre. C'est un peu triste, mais c'est surtout noir. Je m'excuse d'avance si ce n'est pas à la hauteur, ou si ça reprend tout le livre, ou autre.

Se sont tous des OS, et si quelqu'un est inspiré pour faire une suite à un de ses OS, qu'il me le dise, je suis d'accord.(je veut juste savoir, pour pouvoir suivre l'histoire)

Voilà bonne lecture !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

N'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en pensez !


	2. -Harry Potter-

**- Harry Potter -**

Depuis longtemps, je sais que je ne suis pas un garçon comme les autres. Je suis très petit pour mon âge et ma maigreur est telle, que l'on n'aurait pu penser que je sortais du clip de Thriller. Un mort vivant en chair et en os. Voilà se que je suis aux yeux de certains. Vous penserez alors que je suis un petit Africain pauvre et qui ne vivra pas longtemps, au vu des circonstances dans lesquels certains vivent, mais non. Je suis un Anglais, ma famille n'est pas pauvre, au contraire elle vit plutôt bien. Pourquoi je dis elle à la place de nous ? Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas considéré comme un membre de la famille.

Je suis un orphelin. Mes parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture, d'après se qu'on m'a dit. Je suis le seul survivant. J'avais 1 ans et j'en suis ressortit vivant. Je vis chez ma Tante, la sœur de ma mère. Elle a un mari et un fils du même âge que moi. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, ils me haïssent. Vous me direz que ce n'est qu'une impression, mais j'en suis persuadé. Ils m'ont donné comme chambre le placard sous l'escalier, tandis que mon cousin Dudley bénéficie de deux chambres à lui tout seul. C'est injuste n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien.

Je dois me plier aux désirs de ma famille. Pour eux je ne suis qu'un poids. Un boulet que les prisonniers ont autour du pied pour les empêcher de fuir. Moi, je suis comme eux. Je mange la moitié de se qu'ils mangent. Je n'ai jamais le droit de sortir. Ni pour les sorties en famille, ni pour les vacances. Pas même pour m'amuser dans le jardin. C'est une voisine qui me garde, sans poser de question. Mon anniversaire et mon noël ne signifie rien pour eux, il n'y en a que pour Dudley. Des cadeaux ? Oui ils m'en offrent. Un mouchoir, une allumette, un penny et toute sorte d'objet dans ce genre.

L'amour ? Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Ni par ma famille, ni par mes camarades. D'ailleurs, ils ne me parlent pas. Pourquoi ? A cause de Dudley. Quiconque ose m'approcher, à affaire à mon cousin et sa bande. Même ses parents, l'entrainent à se défouler sur moi. C'est son passe temps favori. Dans cette maison je ne suis qu'un esclave dont on a envie de se débarrasser. Je suis sur que quand je serais majeur, ils me mettront à la porte.

À l'école je n'existe pas. Ma vie n'a pas d'importance. Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Après tout c'est à cause de moi, que mes parents sont morts. Si je serais mort avec eux, cela aurait été plus juste. Je comprends tout à fait ma Tante. Je lui rappel sa sœur perdu et elle aurait préféré que se soit elle qui soit encore en vie, à ma place. C'est pour ça qu'elle me hait. J'en suis persuadé. J'aurais du mourir lors de cet accident, ainsi ils seraient beaucoup plus heureux. Des paroles comme celle-ci ne devraient pas sortir de la bouche d'un enfant, mais je le fait quand même.

Je ne suis rien. Rien d'autre qu'un cafard dont on aurait envie de se débarrasser. On me l'a déjà dit, que je n'étais pas le bien venu dans la maison. Et Tante Marge me le fait bien sentir. Elle me rabaisse à chaque fois et dit du mal de mon père. Elle pense que c'est à cause de lui, qu'ils sont morts. Moi je ne dit rien, je ni pense pas. Il vaut mieux ou sinon je me serais pris une correction.

Je me demande souvent se que je fais sur Terre, alors que mes parents ni sont plus et que personne ne veut plus de moi. Quand je pourrais les rejoindre. Ais-je le droit de vivre ? Pourquoi je suis vivant ? Pourquoi suis-je né ? Je n'ai aucun avenir devant moi, et c'est les questions que je me pose au bord de cette falaise. Une falaise qui donne sur le vide.

J'ai fugué. Je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus de ne pas recevoir d'amour. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici. Mais comme j'avais pris, enfin volé de l'argent à mon Oncle et ma Tante, je pense que j'ai pris les transports en commun. Cela fait une semaine que je suis parti sans savoir ou aller. Je ne sais pas si on me recherche, si on me croit mort. Mais je l'espère.

Et au bord de cette falaise, j'ai encore espoir de voir surgir mon Oncle ou ma Tante pour essayer de m'arrêter. Depuis le début de ce récit, je l'espère. J'attends et j'attends encore. Mais tout au fond de moi, une petite voix me dit qu'ils ne viendront jamais. Qu'ils sont encore plus heureux sans moi. Je fais taire cette voix. Je ne veux pas l'entendre même si je sais qu'elle a en parti raison. J'espère en regardant en bas. Mais il n'y a plus rien à espérer. De l'eau coule sur mes joues. Je pleure. Au fond de moi je suis triste qu'ils ne soient pas venus. L'espoir est parti et je fixe le vide en pensant à la mort, qui peut-être voudra de moi.


	3. -Sirius Black-

**- Sirius Black -**

Quelle merde. Je suis dans une mauvaise passe. Je n'aurais jamais pensé finir comme ça. Encore pire qu'_Azkaban_. Je frissonne rien que dit pensé. Enfermé pendant 12 ans dans cette prison froide et sans vie. Pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis. Pas de jugement, on m'a enfermé comme un chien. Dans cet endroit, ou les _Détraqueurs _sont roi. Bien qu'ils n'aient aucune emprise sur moi, j'étais déjà défait. Qui ne le serais pas en sachant que ses meilleurs amis ont dépéris et avec eux peut-être son filleul, que je n'avais pu voir le temps d'une année avant d'être emprisonné. Et s'il est encore en vie, il doit surement me détester. Voilà que je recommence à penser, comme si j'étais encore là-bas. Mais avant de pouvoir l'en empêcher, mon cerveau m'emmène à cette sombre époque.

Enfermé je les vois passé devant moi. Pour eux je ne suis pas là. Je n'ai aucun souvenir heureux à leur donné comme nourriture. Je pense sans arrêt à leur mort. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais du rester leur gardien du secret. Et ce sale rat ! Si je l'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais pu les sauver ! Maintenant à quoi sa sert d'être ici ? _Voldemort_ n'est plus, le rat à surement dépéris et les _Mangemorts_ se font capturer un par un. Mais je n'arrive pas à me laisser mourir. Les _Détraqueurs _me donne à manger, et je la mange. Alors que je voudrais partir rejoindre les morts.

J'aurais pu m'échapper d'ici. Mais à quoi cela servirais-t-il ? Personne ne m'attend dehors. Pour tout le monde je suis un assassin. Si je sors je devrai vivre caché et dans la crainte. Encore pire qu'ici. Ou alors je pourrais vivre sous la forme d'un chien. Enfin jusqu'à temps que l'envie de redevenir humain soit forte. Non. Il vaut mieux rester ici. Même si je suis innocent. Ce je sais moi, vaut plus que se que pense le Ministère.

J'aurais quand même voulu avoir un procès. Que l'on me mette sous _Véritasérum_. Maintenant qu'est-ce que sa changerais ? Je serais toujours vu comme un assassin. Il m'arrive de pleurer, de me morfondre. Je n'en ai pas honte. Au contraire je me sens plus humain. Depuis combien de temps je suis enfermé ? Aucune idée.

Parfois le Ministre vient me rendre visite pour que j'avoue mes actes. Il rapporte la _Gazette du sorcier _et alors je sais quel jour nous sommes. Je ne lui parle pas. Il me croit fou. Tant mieux. Son visage me rappel que tout est de ma faute. Je désespérais. Des pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres se bousculaient dans ma tête. Jusqu'au jour ou le Ministre est venu avec un journal intéressant.

Quand j'ai vu qu'il était encore vivant se sale rat ! J'ai cru mourir de désespoir. J'étais en prison à cause de lui, et lui se permettait d'avoir la belle vie. Je suis rentré dans une colère noire. Je voulais tout détruire. J'avais envie de faire couler son sang. De m'en imprégné. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, mes « collègues » le pensent.

J'ai réussit à m'échapper, je sais qu'on me recherche, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. De plus j'apprends que mon filleul est en vie. J'ai été le voir sous ma forme de chien. Il ressemble vraiment à son père. Un coup au cœur me dit que c'est de ma faute s'il est orphelin. En plus je lui ai fait peur.

Mais je dois me souvenir de ma quête. J'ai du attendre la fin de l'année pour agir. Mon filleul croit les histoires que l'on raconte sur moi. Sa me trou le cœur. Le plus important c'est de se débarrasser de cette vermine. Je suis à deux doigts de le réduire en cendre. Pour me sentir mieux. Au moins je serais condamné pour quelque chose. Au moment où le sort va sortir de ma bouche, mon filleul s'interpose. Il ne veut pas que je tue. Il veut lui laisser une chance. C'est un brave petit. Un pur _Griffondor. _La rage s'intensifie en moi. Comment peut-on vouloir protéger se traitre ? Se rat puant. Mais par égard pour mon filleul, je baisse ma baguette. Malheureusement il c'est échappé. Et tout mon être cri vengeance.

Obligé de fuir, car on m'a retrouvé. Obligé de rester caché sous l'apparence d'un chien, je vagabonde de ville en ville, en pensant qu'un jour je pourrais le tuer. Et le pire arriva. Il fallait s'y attendre. Surtout dans une grande ville _moldu_. J'aurais du faire attention. C'est encore de ma faute. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, pourtant j'ai une bonne vue. Elle est arrivée vite et m'a heurter de plein fouet. Harry. Comment vas-tu l'apprendre ? Déjà une foule de monde se presse autour de moi. Je ne vois que leurs jambes. Mon regard devient flou et je ferme les yeux. Alors je me sens tomber dans la noirceur du monde des ténèbres.


	4. -Severus Rogue-

**- Severus Rogue -**

Alors c'est comme ça que je vais finir ? Tuer par les morsures de _Nagini_ ? On m'offre une fin atroce, après tout ce que j'ai vécu. Une vie horrible qui m'a transformé en se que je suis. Je n'ai jamais connu le bonheur. À si. Une seule personne m'a fait ressentir la joie. Cette rencontre qui à bouleverser à jamais mon cœur désormais meurtri. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Et tandis que la mort m'appel, ma vie défile devant mes yeux.

Une jeune fille rousse se tient devant moi. Elle est magnifique tandis que moi je suis un monstre. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier puisqu'elle vient se présenter. Elle s'appel Lily Evans. Et elle a capturé mon cœur. La seule chose qui nous sépare est notre maison. Je suis à _Serpentard_ elle est à _Griffondor._ Mais peu importe. On dit des _Serpentards_ qu'ils sont vils et malsains. Suis-je comme cela ?

Depuis peu je me le demande. Les _Griffondor_ aiment se moquer de moi. Lily me dit de les ignorer, mais c'est de plus en plus difficile. Je perds confiance en moi peu à peu. Je n'ai pas un physique avantageux, j'en ai conscience. Mais pourquoi donc me le rappeler ? Je le sais déjà ! Peut-être qu'ils aiment faire du mal aux autres. Après, ils disent que se sont les _Serpentards_ les méchants, qu'ils ont le droit de nous mépriser. Foutaise ! Heureusement que celle que j'aime en cachette me soutient.

Quatre personnes me méprisent en particulier. Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Ses sales garnements. Ils ne manquent jamais une occasion pour se moquer de moi. S'ils savaient de qui je suis amoureux ce serait encore pire. Quand j'ai appris que ces quatre idiots étaient amis avec ma Lily, j'ai vu mon monde s'écrouler. Je pensait que la fin de notre amitié serait au gout du jour.

Je me suis trompé. C'est pareil qu'avant, sauf que les moqueries ont empirés et les menaces ont fait leurs apparitions. Pour elle, c'était comme avant. Elle essayait de faire entendre aux autres de me laisser tranquille. En vain. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai failli mourir par la faute de Black. Certes Potter m'a sauvé, mais cela n'a pas enlevé la rancœur que j'avais contre eux. Au contraire elle a empiré. Lily leur a passé un savon, mais sa ne la pas empêchée de sortir avec Potter.

Je n'en pouvais plus de le haïr. Je pensais que cette rage allait me tuer. Pour me venger, j'ai rejoins le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. _Lord Voldemort._ que n'avais-je pas fait ? Je suis tombé bien bas dans ma propre estime de moi. Je pensais que je ne pourrais plus en sortir. Tous les _Doloris_ que je me suis pris pour avoir désobéi avait eu raison de moi. Quand l'espoir m'a abandonné, il m'est apparu sous la forme d'un homme. _Dumbledore._ Le plus grand sorcier du monde m'a tendu la main quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Je suis devenu espion pour _l'Ordre du Phénix_. Ce fut pire qu'avant. A tout instant je pouvais mourir. Quand _Voldemort_ disparu ce fut un jour béni qui dura le temps de quelques instants. Ma bien aimée fut tuée pour sauver son fils. J'en fus profondément déçu.

Le poste de professeur de potion confié par _Dumbledore_ après mon procès, me remis d'aplombs. Mais j'avais changé. La guerre c'était insinué par tous les pores de ma peau. Je suis devenu exécrable haïssant tout élève ne faisant pas parti de ma maison. Les remords m'accablaient. J'avais sans cesse le souvenir de Lily qui me hantait jour et nuit. Je me sentais souillé par la marque.

Mais j'ai recommencé une nouvelle vie. Je postulais pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal chaque année. Chaque année il m'était refusé pour une quelconque raison. Mais ce fut le comble lorsque le rejeton Potter arriva à _Poudlard._ Il me faisait penser à son père. Les même cheveux. La même dégaine. Je ne pouvais que le détester. Je suis injuste avec lui. Je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et ses yeux me la rappelaient. J'en faisais des cauchemars. Chaque nuit depuis qu'il est là. La culpabilité refaisait surface après 10 ans. Je fais tous pour le rabaisser, pour lui faire comprendre que je le hais. En plus il est nul en potion sa tombe bien.

Puis il est revenu. C'était bien ma veine. Obliger de retourner à son service. L'ordre fut reconstruit et je fus de nouveau espion. Je savais que je risquais ma vie à chaque instant. Mais je ne pensais pas que je mourais lors de la bataille final. Je me sens faible. Je vais mourir je le sais. Et voilà se fichu Potter. Il vient me voir crever il n'a pas autre chose à faire ?! Comme tuer ce monstre ? Mais non. Il faut encore qu'il essaye de me sauver. Je décide de lui laisser une larme pour qu'il connaisse la vérité sur ses parents et sur mon rôle dans cette bataille. Une fois cette chose faite je m'endors. Je peut enfin retrouver le monde des morts et peut-être Lily. Mais aussi Potter et compagnie. Je sens que la vie là-bas ne va pas être de tout repos.


	5. -Lord Voldemort-

**- Lord Voldemort -**

Moi le terrible Lord Voldemort, que tout le monde craint. Le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, celui qui commande aux _Mangemorts_. J'ai été vaincu par un vermisseau. L'être le plus insignifiant au monde. Un être qui n'aurais pas du me poser de problème. Le seul être qui est facile à tuer. Un bébé. Ce mot m'écorche la bouche. Il me laisse un arrière goût d'amertume sur mon palais. Rien que ce mot me donne la nausée, me met en rogne. Et le nom qui va avec, encore plus. Comment peut-on penser que le grand Lord Voldemort à pu être défait par un bambin, un morveux, un, un truc !

Ce Potter ! Si je le retrouve, car je vais le retrouver, je lui fais la peau. Il se croit malin. Cacher à _Poudlard_ ou je ne sais où.

Il y a bien un côté positif. Il m'a permit de renaitre. D'être plus fort. Dire qu'à ce moment là, j'aurais pu le réduire en miette. Mais comme toujours il s'en est sorti. Ce n'est pas grave. Non au contraire. Je laisse planer la peur sur les sorciers. Ils ne savent pas à quel moment je vais frapper. Ni où. Ni avec qui. Et j'adore ça. Laisser planer le doute, la peur s'insinue dans leur veine. Veine qui bientôt sera ouverte, laissant échapper ce liquide si rouge.

Sang, mort, destruction. Voilà les trois mots qui me définissent, moi et mes actes. Et ce sera les seul mots que connaitrons mes ennemis. Et mes alliés. Je veux qu'ils rampent devant moi, qu'ils m'acclament ! Je veux qu'ils tremblent de peur ! Qu'ils hurlent de douleur ! Et plus encore. Je veux qu'ils me le rapportent. En chair et en os. Sans aucune blessure. Je veux l'avoir devant moi, pour pouvoir lui infligé milles souffrances. Je veux Harry Potter…

Et quand je l'aurais devant moi, je sais déjà comment je vais réagir. Pour commencer, même si je n'aime pas les manières des _moldus, _je le giflerais. Puis je demanderais à mes fidèles serviteurs, de m'apporter ses amis. Je les torturerais à leur faire briser les cordes vocales. Leurs douces voix, résonnera dans la pièce et parviendra à mes oreilles en une douce chanson. Je sais qu'il est toujours accompagné du roux et de la _sang-de-bourbe_. Mais pour l'occasion, je demanderais à mes serviteurs de m'apporter, la petite rousse, qui a l'air de l'apprécier. En plus je crois que c'est la sœur du roux. Donc après leur avoir lancé le _doloris_, j'obligerais les frangins à se battre, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Puis je leur enverrais les sorts de découpe. Mais pas des très puissant. Non. Je veux qu'ils souffrent. Et qu'ils fassent souffrir Harry par la même occasion. Le sol se recouvrira peu à peu de rouge. Puis _l'avada kadavra_ leur sera lancé. Mais pas par moi. Ils ne sont pas dignes de mourir par ma main. Et leur corps baignera dans leur propre sang. Je les jetterais aux rats, et je regarderais leur corps se faire dévorer par ses animaux putrides. Le sort que je réserve à Harry et à la _sang-de-bourbe_ est très différent. Ce que je leur réserve les détruiront à jamais.

Oh oui. Cela les détruira. Je lancerais à Harry _l'impérium_, et je l'obligerais à faire du mal à l'un de ses amis. Il ne pourra y résister, dévasté par le chagrin et le remord. Je lui demanderais de torturer cette fille. Je veux que ses hurlements pénètrent son âme. Je veux qu'il soit dévoré par la peine. Il lui lancera les sorts les plus vils, les plus blessants. Il la tuera petit à petit. Et le summum, il lui lancera_ l'avada kadavra_. Le sort qu'il déteste le plus. Je laisserais mes _Mangemorts_ la dépouiller de ses organes. Et j'ordonnerais à Harry de prendre les intestins de son amie et de jouer au lasso avec. Moi fou ? Bien sur que je le suis ! Qui pourraient penser ça si son esprit n'est pas déjà atteint ?

Passons à ce cher Harry. Le défenseur de la lumière. Qui deviendra l'esclave de l'ombre. Après lui avoir lancé _l'impérium_, je corromprais son âme, la souillerais jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge dans les ténèbres pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Je l'utiliserais comme esclave personnel, pendant un petit moment. Juste pour faire espérer les personnes qui croiront encore à la lumière. La première chose que je ferais faire au sauveur de la lumière, c'est de lui faire embrasser mes pieds. Quand j'aurais fait prisonnier les personnes qui s'opposeront à moi, je soumettrais Harry à les tuer. Quoi de plus horrible pour eux de mourir de la main de leur sauveur ?

Enfin quand je n'aurais plus besoin de lui. Qu'il sera plus un fardeau qu'autre chose, qu'il commencera à se rebeller où que je me serais lasser, je pourrais, enfin, lui jeter _l'avada_. Et je le ferais devant toute la population sorcière. Son corps tombera comme une ancre au fond de l'eau. Il ne sera plus rien d'autre qu'un corps parmi tant d'autre.

Et je serrais enfin le maitre du monde !


	6. -Draco Malfoy-

**-Draco Malfoy-**

Je suis un Malfoy. Un Malfoy se doit de respecter les règles de la famille. Rechercher par tous les moyens le pouvoir quel qu'il soit. Ne jamais s'abaisser devant les autres. Les sang purs sont les meilleurs. Mépriser les races inférieure comme les _sang-de-bourbe_, les _sang-mêlé_, les créatures magiques et encore plus les _elfes_. Créature repoussante, au service des _sorciers_. Les personnes qui pensent que les _elfes_ sont des créatures magnifique, sont des idiots en puissance. Nous les Malfoy, nous avons la puissance et l'intelligence. Nous sommes les meilleurs.

Les meilleurs ? Pourtant je me fait battre par cette _sang-de-bourbe_ ! Je suis un lâche ! Incapable de faire face à Potter. Potter. Ce garçon qui a tous pour lui ! La gloire, la reconnaissance, l'amour, la puissance. Et surtout, le libre arbitre. Parfois je me surprend à penser à lui. À être à ses côté avec ses amis déplorable. Je voudrais bien que ses yeux se posent sur moi, et voit à travers mon âme. Qu'il voit mon désespoir. Mais je n'ai pas le droit à c'est regards. Tout se que j'ai, se sont des regards de haine. Aucun regard compatissant. Mais c'est tout à fait normal, après tout je suis un connard fini. Mais le meilleurs des connards.

Et un Malfoy ne choisi pas sa vois. Elle est choisi d'avance. C'est à cette vie toute tracé que je pense, une lettre à la main. J'ai une mission à mener à bien, pour le compte de _Voldemort_. Se sale serpent ne peut rien faire lui même, il doit toujours compter sur les autres. Pitoyable. Pourtant c'est moi qui le suis. Je suis pitoyable. Pitoyable dans les toilettes des filles, en train de chialer. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas ! C'est contre les règles ! Un Malfoy ne ressent rien ! N'a pas d'émotion ! Alors dites-moi. Pourquoi je pleure ? Pourquoi je pleure ?!

Je voudrais juste qu'on soit fier de moi, que l'on me reconnaisse pour se que je suis. Mais les décisions ne viennent pas de moi. Non. Se ne sont même pas mes propres décisions. Je ne veut pas être un chien à la botte de face de serpent. Je veut être neutre. Ne pas prendre part à cette guerre. Oui je suis lâche et alors ? Je préfère me sauver, que mourir ! Qui peut m'en vouloir de vouloir vivre ? _Voldemort._ Mes parents. Se serait la honte sur la famille. Mais je voudrais juste pour une fois être moi ! Rien que moi ! Ne pas être dirigé par des règles stupide d'une famille ancienne ! Être moi ! Voilà se que je veut ! Mais je ne peut pas. Pour cela, il faudrait que je sois protégé par le camp de la lumière. Et il faudrait alors que j'en parle à Potter. Mais lui n'ont plus ne veut pas de moi. Il me considère comme étant son pire ennemis. Et je le comprend. Mais je voudrais qu'il m'aide maintenant !

Me revoilà en train de pleurer à grosse goutte. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je me retourne. Et qui je voit ? Potter bien entendu ! Il fallait que se soit lui qui entre pendant mon état de faiblesse ! Je lui hurle dessus, je ne peut m'en empêcher. Mais je voudrais qu'il comprenne se que je ressent, que j'ai besoin d'aide pour sortir de se guêpier. Je lève alors ma baguette pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Il m'envoie un sort qui me met au tapis.

Je me sens bizarre. Comme si mes forces me quittaient. Je me sens bien pourtant. La douleur est tellement forte que je ne m'en aperçois plus. C'était quoi son sort ? À oui, _sectumsempra. _Il faudrait que je pense à le remercier de me délivrer de mes tourments. J'ai l'impression de flotter. Le voilà au-dessus de mon visage. Un visage empreint de douleur et de panique. Il me parle, mais je ne comprend pas se qu'il dit. En faite je ne l'entend pas. Je sens quelque chose de mouillé sur mon visage. Se sont ses larmes. Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? Il ne devrait pas pleurer. Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de mon sort. Il aurait dû partir. Me serai-je trompé ? J'aurais peut être eu une chance d'être libéré de mes chaînes. Non. Je dois me faire des idées. Il est le _sauveur _! C'est pour ça qu'il est encore là. Mais pourquoi pleure-t-il alors ?


End file.
